Arabella Queen or Mikaelson
by Cottencandyballs
Summary: people know me as Felicity Smoak but really my name is Arabella Mikaelson wife to Niklaus Mikaelson i have been hiding for 200 years, i can feel him getting closer and i think it is time to face him First fan fic ever
1. Summery

I am Felicity Smoak, as you all know I am the nerdy funny rambling IT girl but you are mistaken I am the ruthless hybrid mermaid/vampire/werewolf/witch known as Arabella Mikaelson wife to Niklaus, I have been running from him for years ever since he daggered our family and broke my heart. Oliver and Diggle do not know who I am yet but I can feel Niklaus getting closer, I am more powerful and it is time I faced him.

Tell me if this will be a good story idea plz thx


	2. Mate or imprint

Felicity Pov

Relaxing in my bathtub I suddenly felt a sharp pull in my chest and I already knew what it meant, he was coming.

FLASHBACK

I saw my nik turn angrily toward me and shouted GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOUR NOTHING TO ME with no emotion what so ever. With that he lunged toward me with a dagger I was very powerful so being a mermaid I conjured a water snake with electricity in it to hold of nik as I ran while sobbing my heart had been shredded and stomped upon so I did what I had to do I turned of my emotions and from then on I killed with no regret till I reached starling city and met oliver queen the second love of my life.

FLASHBACK OVER

Nik was my mate but I imprinted in Oliver who will I choose will I ever forgive Nik

Tell me who you want me to pick in the reviews.


	3. Miss Me ?

Hello Thx for the reviews I love them so much I really liked the feedback.( Nik doesn't know about her powers, he thinks she is just a normal vampire, also she cannot be killed because she is all the supernaturals mixed together.)

Nik Pov

It has been 200 years since I last saw my beautiful Arabella. I loved her and I still do now I needed her to run so she could be safe away from me and not in the hands of Mikael, I made her believe I didn't love here but she was my one and only and I regretted my choice of words Since came out of my mouth. But now Mikael is dead I will find her and make her mine again.

Arabella pov

'Felicity please come to my office, there is so paperwork you need to look over for me "Oliver called.

Breaking me out of my day dreaming state. Knowing full well he was probably telling me to do so arrow hacking or searching for info in the computer being over 1000 years old basically made me good at everything and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I ran to his office in human speed making sure to stumble over my own feet and reaching the office. Oliver stood up walk toward me and pulled me into a heated kiss and I kissed him back with the same amount of passion, after what seemed like forever we both pulled away.

Still out of breath Oliver whispered' meet me at the arrow cave we have so meet with barry."

Nik Pov

I am close I have track her down to a club in Starling City I looked inside ans saw nothing out of the ordinary, then suddenly I caught her scent that led to a door probably leading down to the basement. I opened the door and just in time, I caught the whizzing arrow, and growled at the shooter, realizing Arabellla was standing right there I smirked and said hello Arabella Miss me.


	4. Let me explain

PREVIOUSLY…

Nik Pov

I am close I have track her down to a club in Starling City I looked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary, then suddenly I caught her scent that led to a door probably leading down to the basement. I opened the door and just in time, I caught the whizzing arrow, and growled at the shooter, realizing Arabellla was standing right there I smirked and said hello Arabella Miss me?

Arabella Pov

What was he doing there? Why was he here? All I could do was stare finally I breathed

Nik?

" the one and only love, Come on we are leaving."

Suddenly I got really mad how could he break my heart leave me then come back 200 years later as if none of it happen, like I would just go back to him!

"NO" I shouted

"I am not a toy and I will not give up everything I have here just because you came to get me you broke my heart 200 years ago and till now it is still healing Oliver is the man I love, yes, I love you and I always will but you left me hurt me and crushed my heart and I will not forgive you I love Oliver now just as much as I loved you and best of all he will not just throw me away like I was a piece of rubbish" I shrieked

no noticing the tears rushing down my face. Suddenly I realized WATER! I flashed into the bathroom just in time to slam the door and turned into a mermaid my long blue and white tail, I was the only mermaid in existence with a blue tail all the others have orange ones and that's because I am the queen of the ocean. I quickly chanted the magic words and instantly, I became human again, suddenly I heard a growl and saw through the crack of the door Oliver pushed into a wall.

Stop Nick, put him down and when he didn't I whooshed in front of him and took out his heart, I knew this wouldn't kill him but I knew he would wake up in an hour or so which gave me time to explain to poor Oliver.


	5. who faster you or me ?

PREVIOUSLY…

Stop Nick, put him down and when he didn't I whooshed in front of him and took out his heart, I knew this wouldn't kill him but I knew he would wake up in an hour or so which gave me time to explain to poor Oliver.

NARRATING

Felicity WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT, WHY DID HE CALL YOU ARABELLA AND DID YOU JUST FUCKING KILL HIM! Oliver yelled getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Arabella Pov

While Oliver was yelling at me I saw that Barry flashed in with Diggle on his back looking shocked and scared at the same time, then their eyes landed on me and saw me gripping Nik's heart.

Oh well I have to explain sooner or later so I told them to meet me in the arrow cave while I cleaned the blood of my cloths.

3 mins later we were a gathered around the table so I started

first of I just want to say I didn't kill that man but he is hurt so he won't wake up till tomorrow so yeah….

So here my story, My name is Arabella Mikaelson wife to Niklaus Mikaelson but he kinda broke heart 200 years ago so we aren't together anymore he played me like a toy and I will hate him for that. I am a 1000-year-old supernatural creature half vampire and werewolf born witch and turned mermaid, I cannot be killed and I repel magic so I am basically indestructible so are my mates or imprints I have had to loves in my life fist was nik and now you Oliver, I never lied about my feeling for you. Now any questions?

Barry being Barry broke the silence by asking what powers do you have

I can control water, I have super speed I can kill with a touch I can hear anything within a 50 mile radius I will grow a tail in I touch water but I can control it since I am a witch and I can do magic also I am immortal.

Everyone just gaped for a while and a again Barry broke the silence bye asking who's faster me or you can we race pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?

Laughing I said ok afterwards two times around the city loser need to do a dare ok this seemed to break the others out of their trance signals by Diggle yelling damn your old and Oliver saying bets on Barry they all took this info so well I rushed over to Oliver and kissed him wrapping my legs around him after a few minutes, we heard a cough behind us and so I got off of Oliver and kissed Digs and Barry on the cheek and said ok Bar Bar 3…2…1… Go I flashed around and in 3 secs I was back at the club waiting for Barry 4 secs later he came back

Wow he's as fast as a 500 year old vamp we were all laughing and playing until I heard a loud gasp coming from Nik

FUCK!

I will post again later today or tomorrow BTW PLZ REVIEW


	6. WHAT TO DO

I do not know if this is good plz tell me what you think and do you want be to do a h20 just add water and arrow cross

should continue


	7. Catch me

I heard a gasp behind me

Fuck

Chapter 6

I turned around expecting to see nik looking at me with a fire buring in his eyes, but all I saw was retreat and heart break. I softened, I knew what Nik was like and I loved him but another hartbreak would be too much. I want the man I once knew to come back

Flashback...

Ara come back here I heard nik yell while laughing

catch me first you slowpoke I shrieked giggling madly

suddenly I ran into a wall, I looked up and saw it was in fact Nik, do I get a reward

i smile kissing him passionately I pulled away a took off running

hey I heard him whine

You have to catch me again I yelled

always I heard him whisper before running after me again

Present time

I signed took his hand and dragged him to the lair,

explain I demanded why did you leave me

I did it to protect you love mikeal was coming and I loved you too much for you too be hurt, please your my humanity come back to me the family is awakened and they want you back even Finn.

yes Ara come home a familiar voice said from behind me

I turned

Rebekah

.


End file.
